This is a multi-disciplinary collaborative research project directed toward the development of more effective methods of treatment of human cancer in all its forms. Included in this project are the following programs: 1) the exploration of new therapeutic agents through a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase II and Phase III studies, and the coincident study of the toxicities of these agents; 2) the exploration of new combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively; 3) the development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations; 4) the involvement of pertinent basic science disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, cellular biology and mathematics in the formulation and execution of specific treatment protocols; 5) improvement of cancer care in the community at large by using these programs in the educational effort directed at pre- and postdoctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians. This research effort will be conducted in cooperation with clinical and basic science investigators at other SWOG institutions and the NCI whose collective experience, information and wisdom will be used to design and conduct clinical trials which will answer important questions in the therapy of cancer.